


Ten Years Apart

by nameisnotimportant



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameisnotimportant/pseuds/nameisnotimportant
Summary: Old fanfiction re-uploadedJin x Angela fanfictionJin and Angela have an age difference of ten years.This doesn't stop them from falling in love with each other.





	Ten Years Apart

"Doctor! There's someone that needs your immediate attention!"

Dr. Jin nearly jumped from his seat in alarm.

"What's happened? Where is the patient?!"

"We're bringin' her in now!" Pascal, the old ship captain, replied.

"Pascal says she passed out during the storm that picked up on the way here!" Toby chimed in as he helped carry a petite young lady inside.

Jin looked at his patient, finding himself admiring her soft, gentle face as she slept.

"Well?! Doctor! Where do you want to take her?!"

"Oh, sorry! Right up stairs, hurry!"

"Yeah I should be sayin' the same thing to you!" the old man growled as Toby began snickering.

"She is lovely, isn't she? What did you say her name was Captain?"

"Angela. Her name's Angela, came from a broken home, wanted to start her life over again and left everyone behind."

"She told you all this?"

As the three men helped carry her up the stairs, Jin's grandmother Irene entered the building.

"W-what's going on, everything alright?"

"Yes grandmother, it's taken care of!" Jin shouted as helped set Angela on her hospital bed.

He put his fingertips on her neck to check her pulse.

"Faint, but she's still alive."

He took out his stethoscope and put it to her heart. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"â€¦She's aliveâ€¦her heart rate is steadyâ€¦"

He gently lifted her up from her back to check for any signs of abrasion or bruising on her head.

"She lucked out, no noticeable bumps, cuts, or abrasions. Seems to me like she just passed out from exhaustion."

"Maybe she was on a crash diet," Toby rolled his eyes, "I just don't understand girlsâ€¦"

"Well, just to be on the safe side I want to observe her in the clinic to make sure her heart rate or breathing don't decrease. She's still in danger of slipping into a coma or dying."

"Heh heh," the captain chuckled. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dr. Jin had other intentions with Angela, but decided to say nothing about it, "Come on Toby, let's head back to the dock. Thanks again Doc!"

As the two boys went downstairs, Irene came up and checked on Jin and the patient.

"So, she's the first person in years to buy a ticket to Waffle Island. This is Angelaâ€¦she's a lovely girl."

"Yes, she is," he blurted as he found himself looking at her beautiful, soft face.

"Jin!" she exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve to take him out his daze, "Don't you get any wild ideas!"

"Grandmotherâ€¦" he blushed furiously, not wanting to verbally admit she was right.

"I was just reviewing her health chart I had faxed from her hometown last week, she's much younger than you! I'm sure she has her sights set on a man much closer to her age!"

"I was never even consideringâ€¦"

"You're lying Jin, I know when you lie. You are incapable of lying."

"I swear I'm telling the truth," he lied again.

"Hmmm," she arched her eyebrow at him, not convinced, "Okayâ€¦Besides, the sting of what happened just two yearsâ€¦"

"Can we discuss this some other time?" he quickly interrupted.

"Fine."

"I'll keep an eye on Angela until I am confident it's safe for her to turn into the Sundae Inn for the night."

"As you wish, Doctor. I'm closing up the clinic in an hour, but feel free to keep her as long as you need upstairs."

"Thank you."

Jin finished the rest of his paperwork and clinic testing results while he kept a close eye on Angela. Despite his better judgment, he still wanted to be absolutely sure she wasn't in danger of slipping into a coma. However, his energy levels were running low so he wasn't sure what was better judgment and what wasn't.

His heart began to beat faster when he found himself looking even closer at Angela. He was dying to see her eyes open, he wanted to know what color they were and just how big and innocent they were. He began to stroke her soft hair with his hands as he began looking at her lips. Her lips were an all-natural pink. His grandmother was right, this girl was far too young for him, but he didn't care. He leaned over and pressed his lips gently onto Angela's. After about seven seconds, he drew back, opening his eyes. He shot straight back up in his chair when he had registered what he had just done.

"Oh no," he sighed, putting his hand over his head, "Thatâ€¦wasn't supposed to happen. I thinkâ€¦ I'm taking her to the Sundae Inn nowâ€¦"


End file.
